


Ice and Fire

by Tibbins



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbins/pseuds/Tibbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been made of ice for as long as he could remember. Since his mother died. It was easier. Being impenetrable meant that people left you alone, so you didn't get hurt. A short Klaine one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) a one shot to test out this site :)  
> It's really short so it won't take long to read ;)  
> I hope you like it  
> Enjoy ^.^

He had been made of ice for as long as he could remember. Since his mother died. It was easier. Being impenetrable meant that people left you alone, so you didn't get hurt. All of his friendships were kept at a distance and never went below surface emotions. The physical bullying was easier to bear than the loneliness so he taunted them with his wit, making out like he was better than them, which only got him tossed into the dumpster more often, and the locker shoves were harder, and the words less inventive and crueller. So he froze even more, locked everyone out. He was ice, unbreakable, strong, unyielding.

Until fire came. When fire came with his hair gel, his understanding gaze, his bow ties and his ridiculous impromptu songs, ice felt himself begin to weaken. Even though fire strengthened him, when they were apart, warming him with his messages of courage; when they were together, he could feel himself melting, he began to weep, and fire held him, melting him even more until he burned with a delicious heat that enveloped him and warmed him to his core. The fire helped him through everything. With his walls broken down his previously distant friendships were allowed to bloom. The fire helped the ice through the bullying, helped it to stop, helped the ice through everything. Over time, ice realised that he had fallen in love with the fire, and couldn't imagine life without him. The fire even knew his coffee order.  
When the fire kissed him, it was the happiest moment of his life, their lips melding the passion of fire with the beauty of ice. It was a perfect moment. The ice kept fire in reality while fire made everything wonderful.

The ice began to depend on the fire, and the fire never let him down, even when he called at three in the morning when he had had a bad dream about the fire going out and leaving him, the fire would comfort him and sing him softly to sleep. And he repaid the debt however he could, he taught fire how to freeze when needed.  
The first night they became one, they burned as bright as the sun. And the afterglow lasted for weeks.  
Years later and they were still together. They both moved to New York, they had had arguments and made compromises, and fire had one made a terrible mistake that almost broke ice in two and haunted him to this day, but they had forgiven each other and had only grown stronger over the years.  
One day, fire got tired of waiting, so he got down on one knee and asked, producing a delicate pair of golden bands  
Ice had never been happier  
'And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?' Kurt cried as he and Blaine stood there in matching Prada suits, Kurt was so choked up for a minute that he couldn't reply. Then he remembered the journey from the scared little boy he had been to the fiercely strong, proud and in love man he was now. So he smiled at his strength and answered.  
'I do'

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?  
> Personally I ship Puck/Kurt but I do like Klaine too.  
> Any feedback you can give me will be really helpful :D  
> Love Tibbins xx


End file.
